A 2-cyanoacrylate is polymerized and cured in a short period of time by anion species of moisture and the like on a surface of an adherend and in air because of its high anionic polymerizability, and the 2-cyanoacrylate is widely used as a raw material for an instantaneous adhesive for adhering articles to each other; a filler; and the like.
Titanium oxide is widely used as a pigment blended in a coating material that imparts a film having a high whiteness, and the other article.
In recent years, there has beets known a technique of forming a white cured portion using a liquid composition that contains a 2-cyanoacrylate and a titanium oxide-based pigment obtained by modifying the surface of highly active titanium oxide, in order to conceal defects and the like on the surface of an article and to easily discriminate whether or not coating and filling and the like have been made at a predetermined position (for example, see Patent. Document 1). The Patent Document 1 discloses a composition containing a 2-cyanoacrylate as a main component and titanium oxide treated with polysiloxane.
For example, when white articles are adhered to each other using such a composition to prepare a composite, a joint portion formed of a cured resin portion has the same white color as that of the article, whereby the composite having high design property is inferred to be obtained.